Starlight, Starbright
by thefourteenthdarkone
Summary: During a particularly rowdy brawl, Lucy escapes to her star-gazing hill. Turns out, Jellal likes stargazing too. Not a romantic one-shot.


**This is set post-one year timeskip, after all of Fairy Tail has gotten back together (it better happen, Mashima. I'm warning you.). **

**I got this from how Jellal and Lucy's magic both deals with stars and heavens and things. **

Lucy was surprised that she had made it out of there alive.

Crime Sorciere had dropped in for a visit, and Yukino, Sting, and Rogue happened to be there as well. Needless to say, the combination of these and Fairy Tail's usual rowdiness was causing quite the brawl inside.

First, someone hit Charle in the head with a chair. This caused Wendy to be furious and start beating people up. The dragonslayer's unlikely behaviour probably had something to do with the fact that Meredy had been giving her literal pails of candy all night.

Mirajane decided to play matchmaker. Nothing more needs to be said.

Then, Natsu had burned not only her clothes off, but Yukino's as well, causing Angel to go into overprotective sister mode and forget all she had accomplished with the whole "being-reformed" thing. No one blamed Happy for shrieking about the "Second Coming of Erza".

Speaking of which, said scarlet-haired swordswoman was flipping out, because Cana had gotten alcohol on her cake and Jellal had disappeared.

Meredy was teasing her about that. Meredy was teasing everyone about everything. So it was no surprise that when Lucy made it up her favorite constellation-viewing hill, Jellal was lying on the grass, tracing the zodiac signs.

"How do you LIVE with that pink-haired menace!?" was the first thing the blonde demanded, as she dropped herself next to him.

"I've gotten used to it. And she's usually not this bad. I believe that brunette with the cards had her try sherry."

"Well, that would explain it. I'm going to have words with Cana later." Lucy muttered. "Why are you up here?" she added, louder.

Jellal's face turned slightly pink. "I just wanted to look at the stars."

The Celestial Mage grinned. She had heard all about what was going on with Erza and the mage sitting next to her from Happy. Little snitch, he was, but he gave good information.

"Oh really? It couldn't be that Meredy wouldn't shut up about 'Jellal and Erza, lyingonabeachsurroundedbygoldensparkles, K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" 

"Definitely not."

"No wonder Erza didn't believe you had a fiancée."

The Heavenly Body mage didn't give an answer. Lucy was going to get free milkshakes from Mira for this.

"So why are you up here?"

"Natsu burned Yukino's clothes off. Angel freaked. I decided I liked living and ran up here. Speaking of which, I didn't know you liked to stargaze."

Jellal shrugged. "I've always liked stars. And my magic revolves around them, like yours. Unfortunately, no one in my guild cares much for stars. They're all too focused on trying to kill each other. "Each other" generally meaning Cobra or Meredy."

Lucy had to laugh a little at that. Although she wasn't doubting. From what she had seen from his interactions with a certain white-haired woman, Cobra was definitely not averse to matchmaking. Or, more likely, annoying people out of their minds. Yeah, that seemed right. And we already know all about Meredy.

"I can't seem to find Leo tonight, though. Or Aries, for that matter."

He looked over at Lucy for a second, startled. She must have cackled.

'Mr. Playboy's out on a date. Oooo, the next time he flirts with me I'm telling Aries! Now all I have to do is find some way to deter Taurus…..'

Easier said then done. That bull was impressively perverted.

Jellal's inquiry of if she was alright snapped her back to reality.

"No, no, I'm fine. I have Leo and Aries' keys, you see."

"Oh." That didn't explain much, but he didn't seem to care. "Gemini's up there. Do you have that one too?"

"Yeah, I've got nine, and Yukino's got the other two. Plus the thirteenth gate."

She noticed the former Wizard Saint raise an eyebrow, probably counting up the keys in his head and finding she had only named eleven Zodiacs. To her relief, he didn't ask why one was missing. Most people did. She could see why Erza liked him.

"It's hard to find all of them, isn't it? There's so many constellations."

She smiled a little, up at Aquarius's constellation. "Yeah. It's funny. You'd never guess there were spirits up there. All you can see is stars."

She looked back, and saw that the guildhall was on fire, and that a certain pink Dragonslayer was running down the road to her apartment, chased by none other then Erza Scarlet. "Oh, lord. You and I better head back down there before Erza kills Natsu. Hopefully she'll calm down if she sees you." Jellal turned visibly red at that (which Lucy found entertaining, Jellal always seemed so stoic and collected to her), as he followed her down the hill, towards the rampaging female and Lucy's terrified teammate.

It was sort of funny, actually. Lucy never would have imagined that someone who she had once nearly been killed by would be someone she should watch the stars with. Then again, she was in _Fairy Tail_.

**I wasn't sure where that was going for most of it. It turned out better then expected, however. I was originally aiming for a completely pairing-free fic, but Jerza references slipped in somehow. Probably the invisible ninjas' fault. **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
